Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List)
This page is a list of props that can be placed on a build site using the prop palette. All of the props look like the trees, rocks, plants and other nature props seen in the Old Growth Forest Biome. Flowers and Plants Cordella now appears in the Deciduous caverns, but it was once a harvested plant (during beta) in the Old Growth biome, so many players may associate it with these plants. *Cordella Plant *Cordella Plant (Large) *Cordella Plant (Perfect) *Cotton Plant *Cotton Plant (Large) *Cotton Plant (Perfect) :Examples: Cordella-plant-perfect.jpg|Cordella Plant (Perfect) Cotton-plant-perfect.jpg|Cotton Plant (Perfect) Shrubs and Ferns *Old Growth Fern (Curled) 2 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 1 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 2 *Old Growth Ferns (Mixed with Fireflies) 2 *Old Growth Ferns (Mixed with Mosquito) *Old Growth Ferns (Mixed) 1 *Old Growth Ferns (Mixed) 2 :Examples: Old Growth Fern Cluster 2 prop placed.png|Old Growth Fern Cluster 2 Mixed Old Growth Fern 1 prop placed.png|Old Growth Fern (Mixed) 1 Trees :Pines with a diamond-like pattern on the trunk: *Old Growth Diamond Pine (Large) 1 *Old Growth Diamond Pine (Large) 2 :Sparse pines, moss-laden trunks: *Old Growth Gnarled Pine *Old Growth Gnarled Pine (Large) *Old Growth Gnarled Pine (Small) 1 *Old Growth Gnarled Pine (Small) 2 *Old Growth Tree (Bare Medium) :Roots *Old Growth Root Tree 1 *Old Growth Root Tree 2 :Hollowed trunks: *Old Growth Tree (Hollowed) 1 *Old Growth Tree (Hollowed) 2 :Pines with smooth trunks: *Old Growth Tree Huge (with Butterflies) 1 *Old Growth Tree Huge (with Butterflies 2) *Old Growth Tree (Huge) 1 *Old Growth Tree (Huge) 2 *Old Growth Tree (Medium) 1 *Old Growth Tree (Medium) 2 :Examples: Old-growth-diamond-pine-2.jpg|Old Growth Diamond Pine (Large) 2 Old-growth-gnarled-pine.jpg|Old Growth Gnarled Pine Old-growth-gnarled-pine-small-1.jpg|Old Growth Gnarled Pine (Small) 1 Old-growth-bare-medium.jpg|Old Growth Tree (Bare Medium) Old-growth-root-tree-1.jpg|Old Growth Root Tree 1 Old-growth-hollowed-tree-2.jpg|Old Growth Tree (Hollowed) 2 Old-growth-pine-huge-2.jpg|Old Growth Tree (Huge) 2 Old-growth-pine-medium-2.jpg|Old Growth Tree (Medium) 2 Rocks *Old Growth Rock (Mossy Large 1) *Old Growth Rock (Mossy Large 2) *Old Growth Rock (Medium Mossy) 1 *Old Growth Rock (Medium Mossy) 2 *Old Growth Rock (Mossy Small) 1 *Old Growth Rock (Mossy Small) 2 *Old Growth Rock (Mossy) 1 *Old Growth Rock (Mossy) 2 Examples: Large Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 prop placed.png|Old Growth Rock (Mossy Large 2) Medium Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 prop placed.png|Old Growth Rock (Medium Mossy) 2 Small Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 prop placed.png|Old Growth Rock (Mossy Small) 1 Old-growth-rock-mossy-2.jpg|Old Growth Rock (Mossy) 2 Fungi *Old Growth Honey Dripper *Old Growth Honey Dripper Group *Old Growth Fungus Shelf (Medium) *Old Growth Fungus Shelf (Small) *Old Growth Bump Cluster *Old Growth Bell Cluster :Examples: Old-growth-honey-dripper-group.jpg|Old Growth Honey Dripper Group Medium Old Growth Fungus Shelf prop placed.png|Old Growth Fungus Shelf (Medium) Old Growth Bump Cluster prop placed.png|Old Growth Bump Cluster Old Growth Bell Cluster prop placed.png|Old Growth Bell Cluster Misc *Old Growth Cone old-growth-cone.jpg|Old Growth Cone More Props by Biome The following lists may also be of interest: *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Deciduous Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Other Info *To see more props organized in this manner see the Themed prop lists category page. *Too see all props of this general type see the Nature props category page. Category:Themed prop lists